Bananza
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Damien had to admit, Pip made a good pole dancer. A very good pole dancer. Rated T for lewd dancing, on Pip's part :D SongFic for Bananza Belly Dancer by Akon


**Bananza**  
_Damien had to admit, Pip made a good pole dancer. A **very**__ good pole dancer._

Pip sat with his laptop, on the plush black couch, clicking through South Park's website. Of course, Wendy had been the one to petition that South Park, as small and usually ignored as it was, needed a website of it's own. Pip didn't mind, it was nice looking through stores that he didn't know were in South Park. As he was clicking through the 'SOCIAL' category, a particularly flashy ad caught his eye:

Flashing colors bright enough to over agitate Tweak, backgrounded harsh, sparkling black letters: **BANANZA**. _THE CLUB FOR THOSE GAY PEOPLE._

Pip snickered to himself, and clicked the link. He read through the very short article, learning easily that admission was free, drinks weren't expensive, and only gay or bisexual people were let in.

"At least Cartman can't get in." Damien walked in.

"Cartman can't get in where?" He asked, using a paper towel to dry off his hands, before teleporting it somewhere.

Where, he wasn't sure. But he was sure he didn't care.

"There's a club that only allows gays. I was thinking we could go." Pip suggested, glancing hopefully at his boyfriend. Damien tapped his chin, and nodded thoughtfully. "Really!?"

"Why not. I think it'd be fun."

"Oh thank you Damien!" Pip shouted, setting down his laptop and jumping up to latch onto his lover. "Awesome!"

-

_Hey ladies drop it down  
__Just want to see you touch the ground_

Pip entered the club, hand in hand with Damien, though if you didn't see them together you never would've guessed they'd even came together. Damien worn a black t-shirt, striped with white that glowed under the club's fluorescent lights. Black skinny jeans were covered by his favourite pair of heavy black boots.

_Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

Pip on the other hand, went all out. He was excited to say the least. A black tank top, striped like Damien's t-shirt with white; but it only fell down half his chest exposing much of his creamy skin. He had opted for white short-shorts (booty shorts, if you will) that showed off his slender feminine legs. Finally, since he knew he would be dancing, he had refused his boyfriend's offer of boots, and opted for black and white low-top converse, with baggy white socks that piled up at his ankles.

_Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground_

Needless to say he looked divine.

_Don't be shy girl go Bananza (hey girl)  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

"I'm gonna get a drink." Pip nodded, and waved his boyfriend off, as the blonde himself headed straight for the dance floor. He already saw some familiar faces from school, Mr. Slave in the corner, talking politely with someone who obviously was trying to hump his leg. Pip giggled, and threw himself into the crowd, dancing just as heavily as the people who had been here for a while.

_Yo, excuse me, beg your pardon girl  
Do you have any idea what you starting girl  
You got me tingiling, come to me mingiling  
Steppin off lookin bootylicious and jingiling_

Damien watched from the bar, and smirked as he watched his blonde. Pip loved dancing, especially lewdly, in public. The blonde was flexible, and his body wasn't muscular or beefy, so it was similar to a girls form. Damien liked that. A lot. Pip moved wit the beat of the music, and Damien found himself bopping along with it.

_When you walk, I see you baby girl  
When you talk, I believe it baby girl  
I like that, thick-petite n' pretty  
Little touch is a ditty_

Pip had only eyes for Damien, but everyone was grinding against each other, and dancing close, and Pip wasn't any different. Pip looked around as he danced, and noticed that the club was well equipped: a cage, 4 poles lined up, probably for contests, and a single large pole on the main stage by the biggest speakers. That gave Pip an idea.

_Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

Damien's head snapped back to watch the crowd as they erupted in furious cheers. He gagged on his beer as he watched Pip stride onto stage, his right hand immediately latching onto te large pole on stage. Damien blushed furiously, eyes wide, and Pip blew him a sensual kiss. Damien sat his drink down, before he dropped it.

_Girl I must say you the flyest thang in here  
So hot I gon' need some rain in here  
Type to make ex-gangstas bang in here  
Girl you could do anything you want in here_

Pip smirked deviously, and swung himself around the pole; the cold metal contrasting with his flaming thighs as he jumped up, and spun around the pole as he came down. Turning around with his bum against the pole, Pip bent down, drawing his fingers slowly up one of his long legs, making the crowd cheer frantically. Wrapping on leg around the pole, Pip spun, sliding into the splits before pulling himself back up.  
_And now you got me spending  
The way you got that body bendin  
Ass like that girl you gotta be kickin  
Got me goin to church next day repentin_

"Is that your boy, on the pole?" The bartender asked Damien. The anti-Christ nodded shakily. "He's good, you're a lucky man." And the bartender returned to cleaning the glasses. Damien nodded hastily, event though the bartender wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

_Girl shake ya body body  
With somebody body  
Whatever you do don't break your body body_

Pip, really getting into it now, locked his legs together, and hooked them around the pole, high enough up so that he managed to bend backwards, lay his palms flat on the stage, and do a handstand. Pip giggled like a girl (very much like a girl, Damien noted smirking) and continued.

_Jiggle jiggle it to the left  
Jiggle jiggle it to the right  
Jiggle it to the front then jiggle it to the back  
And jiggle jiggle it all all night_

Pip gripped the pole loosely with both hands, and slid down rested on the tips of his feet, his butt nearly resting on the ground, and did something Damien knew Pip was a expert at: he wiggled his bum. Like the girls in those rap videos. Only better. Pip stretched one leg up, resting it on the pole, the other standing flat on the stage, basically doing the splits vertically.

_Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer_

As the song ended, Pip blew the crowd a kiss, and strutted back over to Damien. Damien welcomed Pip into his lap. "So, did you like my performance?" Pip's heavy breathing ghosted over Damien's chapped lips.

"Always, babe.." Damien nipped at the soft lips. "I think we may need to buy one, for private shows at home." Pip giggled, and kissed Damien passionately.


End file.
